1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device having an indirect driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical clamping devices, particularly the C-shaped clamping devices have been developed for dispensing various materials that are received in cylindrical receptacles or cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,305 to Eyre discloses one of the typical clamping devices having a supporting member for supporting the cylindrical receptacles or cartridges therein, and a rack or push rod advanceable along the supporting member. A handle is pivotally secured to the supporting member and has a plate engaged onto the push rod for moving the push rod forwardly step by step by pulling or forcing the handle toward the supporting member.
However, the plate is directly attached onto the handle and may be disengaged from push rod right away at the moment when the handle is pulled or forced toward the supporting member, such that the push rod may be pushed forwardly by the plate for only a short moving stroke. In addition, the plate may not be easily assembled or engaged onto the push rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,213 to Lii discloses another typical clamping device having a spring-biased pawl engaged with the push rod, for moving the push rod forwardly step by step by pulling or forcing the handle toward the supporting member. However, it will be difficult to release the push rod.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clamping devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping device including an indirect driving mechanism.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping device including a slidable jaw attached onto the rod and movable toward the support for reducing the volume of the clamping device.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping device including a mechanism for easily releasing the rod.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a clamping device comprising a housing including an upper portion having a channel formed therein, and including a lower portion having a handle provided thereon, a rod slidably received in the channel of the housing, a catch plate and a release panel each having an orifice formed therein for slidably receiving the rod, and for slidably engaging the catch plate and the release panel onto the rod, a first biasing means for biasing the catch plate toward the ring and to release the catch plate relative to the rod, a second biasing means for tilting the release panel relative to the rod and to releasably lock the rod to the housing, a hand grip pivotally secured to the housing with a pivot shaft, and including a seat provided thereon, and a pawl rotatably secured in the housing, and including a first end engageable with the seat of the hand grip, and a second end engageable with the catch plate to tilt the catch plate relative to the rod against the first biasing means. The rod may thus be moved relative to the housing step by step by pulling the hand grip relative to the housing, and to force the pawl to engage with the catch plate.
The housing includes a first jaw provided thereon, the rod includes a second jaw provided thereon and movable toward the first jaw when the rod is moved relative to the housing. The housing is not required to provide any support structure to support the second jaw to the housing, such that the volume of the clamping device may be reduced.
A device may further be provided for releasing the release panel relative to the rod, and includes a knob pivotally secured to the housing and having a portion engageable with the release panel, to force the release panel against the second biasing means when the knob is moved relative to the housing.
A ring may further be provided and engaged onto the rod and engaged between the catch plate and the second biasing means, for preventing the second biasing means from biasing against the catch plate.